Filling the Void
by 13thsense
Summary: It's the Sunday after the team's return. There will be fighting, blood, romance and a road trip. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**1 – Chaptah One**

A small cage with a single light, on the ground there are dried blood stains, cheering is heard all around. Inside is a water monitor. He looks like he's having trouble standing, but it isn't affecting his confidence. He's standing there with a wide smile, waiting for his opponent.

The door slowly creaked open and into the cage walked a dog. It was mean looking American pit bull terrier. His body was covered in scars, saliva was dripping from his mouth and he had a bloodthirsty look in his eyes. He was growling at the reptile, but he didn't seem to mind.

A bell was heard and the fight was on. The two animals charged at each other… but let's stop the time here. Where exactly was Alexander and where were the penguins? To answer those questions, we'll have to go a little back in time, more accurately to that morning.

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 – Let's Review the Day**

Sunday morning, 0600 hours. Ten minutes after sunrise and 1 minute after the arrival of our heroes. Not having slept for two days took a toll on the five animals. Rico and Alexander were struggling to stay awake while the remaining birds were all snoozing in the pink car. The two drove the vehicles directly into the zoovenir shop lair (the garage behind the statue).

As soon as the pink car came to a stop, the leader yawned and stretched, ˝Ah, nothing like a power nap to refuel the old battery.˝ He looked around and saw his entire team sleeping. The mohawk wielding penguin didn't make it out of the vehicle and fell asleep behind the steering wheel and the monitor was lying on the skateboard, using his bag as a pillow.

Skipper decided not to disturb them and left without a sound. He waddled down the long corridor back to the HQ, where he made his regular cup of fish coffee. Its warmth, smell and caffeine were just what he needed in the morning. ˝0630 hours, still got plenty of time,˝ he finished the beverage and put the mug down. He knew exactly what to do or rather where to go. The captain climbed the ladder and exited the HQ. he headed north.

There were plenty of plausible destinations in that direction. He could have been heading towards the food court, he might have wanted to leave the zoo or maybe, just maybe, he was heading towards the otter habitat.

Looks like it was that last thing, the bird jumped the wall, surrounding the enclosure and took a quick dive before entering the cave. Knocking wasn't a word in his vocabulary, so he went directly in.

There she was, the mammal next door, the animal who always interrupted the morning training, the otter who always walked around with a wide smile on her face, his cute and naïve girlfriend.

She looked so peaceful, just lying on her rock-hard bed, that it practically melted the penguin's heart, until she let out a snore. Its sheer volume sent vibrations across the cave, but it didn't bother the captain, because you don't notice the imperfections of the person you want to be with for the rest of you life. He watched her sleep and couldn't bring himself to wake her up. He just took a seat and watched her, only able to guess what she was dreaming about.

Back in the garage, Rico began turning in his sleep and he accidentally hit the horn. The noise woke everyone up screaming. After finally calming down, they looked around and noticed the missing captain. ˝Anyone wanna guess?˝ asked the monitor. Kowalski quickly pulled out his abacus, ˝Well, if my calculations are correct, and they always are, then he is, most likely – He probably went to Marlene's,˝ interrupted Private.

The reptile sighed, ˝Right, his girlfriend. Well let's head back to base, I sure Skipper's going to join us on time.˝ They used the same way to the HQ as their leader and soon found themselves waiting for him.

The Asian otter let out a last snore before finally opening her eyes. She immediately spotted something black and white in front her and her eyes shot open. She was startled at first, but glad soon after. She stood up and walked over to the penguin. Skipper also got up and the two shared a hug. Marlene held tightly and they just stood there in each other's embrace for a minute or so. ˝I'm so glad you're Ok, I was worried,˝ the captain's eyes widened and he broke the hug.

˝What's the matter?˝ he looked at her, ˝Marlene, I'm sorry, but this is what I do.˝ The otter turned around, ˝I know and it's Ok while you're in the zoo helping the animals, but when you leave, I don't know where you are or if you're ok.˝ Skipper approached her from behind and wrapped his flippers around her shoulders. ˝Please, don't worry,˝ whispered the captain. ˝But I have to worry, if anything happens to you outside, you know I won't be able to help you.˝

˝You don't have to, it's not your job.˝ Marlene pulled herself out of his embrace and turned back to him, she looked at him with her big sad eyes, ˝But I've waited for this for so long and I don't want to lose you now.˝ Skipper formed his confident smile, ˝You'll never lose me, because I'll always find my way back to you.˝

Marlene smiled and gave him another hug, ˝I hate doing this, but I have to go. I'll just be gone for a minute.˝ The otter gave Skipper a kiss on the side of the beak. ˝Be quick, ˝ she whispered, before her penguin left.

Four team members were already sitting at the table, waiting for their leader. Just when the clock turned seven, the fishbowl slid away and entering was the captain. ˝ 100% punctuality, as always, ˝ commented Kowalski. ˝Men, I'll make this quick. As you know, Saturday is normally hobby day, but since we had some unforeseen problems, we had to spend it with other matters. That's why I'm making this one time exception, and am giving you this Sunday off,˝ the birds cheered. ˝Now if you'll excuse me, there's a very special lady waiting for me.˝

Skipper left and was soon followed by Rico and Kowalski. ˝So, what do you wanna do Alexandah?˝ the monitor looked to the little penguin, ˝We could go fishing, if you know what I mean.˝ Private ran over to Kowalski's lab and came out with fishing rods. The reptile slapped his forehead. ˝What's wrong?˝ he sighed, ˝Nothing, I'm hitting the gym, If you want, you can come over to my place,˝ the two left the penguin enclosure and headed over to the reptile house

Kowalski was walking towards the dolphin tank, carrying all sorts of things, everything from women's magazines, to bath salts and other spa necessities. ˝Oh Doris! Look at what I have gotten for you,˝ the dolphin swam to the edge of the pool and took a look, she was taken back by surprise, ˝Kowalski, what is all this?˝

˝Well considering the fact that your mobility is severely lowered on land, I have made some research into the normal woman's daily need and have gotten you these thing.˝ Doris turned her head in confusion, ˝That, really wasn't necessary,˝ replied the female with a sheepish smile. ˝Oh, but it was the least, well not really the least, the least I could've done was nothing, but I can say for certain, that this was the least I was prepared to do.˝ The cetacean sighed, 'Where's the Kowalski that sweet talked me that night.'

The mohawk wielding penguin was meanwhile running right towards the RRS exhibit. He jumped the wall and went directly for the rocks, where he knew, the wildcat usually slept. On the top, he took a look around, but couldn't find her. He jumped down and began searching. Rico already began fearing the worst, when he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

He was pinned down, unable to move. The bird looked up at his attacker and saw Sienna, the red Rhodesian slasher, and his girlfriend. She bent down and licked his chest, ruffling up his feathers, ˝You left me here alone for two days,˝ the bird gulped, ˝we'll have to make up for the lost time.˝ The slasher extended a single claw which she gently ran down from the tip of the penguin's beak, down to his chest. With one flipper free, Rico, quickly grabbed her paw and rolled over, he was now the one on top, looking at the girl with a wide grin.

Meanwhile, at the food court, an otter and a penguin were having breakfast. ˝How's your fish,˝ the girl didn't get an answer, ˝Skipper?˝ He returned back to Earth, ˝Huh, what? Um, yes, the weather is nice.˝ He smiled sheepishly. ˝What's the matter, you've been absent ever since we came here.˝ The captain was looking with a serious expression, ˝Sorry, but I was just thinking about what you said this morning.˝ Marlene looked down at her feet.

˝I think it's time we find a way for you to leave the zoo without going wild,˝ Marlene's eyes widened and began glowing. She jumped over the table and knocked over the captain, ˝Oh thank you, thank you Skipper.˝ She was holding him tight and planting kisses on his beak. ˝Any time, but let's finish breakfast first.˝

About an hour later in the sublevel of the water monitor exhibit, Alexander was already finished with his weightlifting and had joined Private in the game room, when his captain arrived together with his girlfriend. ˝Hey guys!˝ the two looked to their guests, ˝Hi Marlene, what are you guys doing here?˝ asked the Private with a smile. ˝We need your help.˝

˝Oh, with what exactly?˝ asked the chubby bird. ˝Actually, I think they meant me,˝ replied the lizard and stood up, ˝What can I do you for?˝ Skipper and Marlene exchanged nervous looks and each took a deep breath. ˝Ah, I see. Say no more, I'll create an enzyme so you two can successfully breed in no time.˝

Their eyes widened and jaws dropped, ˝No, no, no, it's not that, I mean, what were you thinking man, we've only started dating.˝ The monitor crossed his arms and motioned for him to continue. Skipper cleared his throat, ˝What we wanted to ask you was, if you can do anything for Marlene's wild problem.˝

˝Ah yes, the feral side, you've mentioned that before, the whole thing reminds me of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I can prep you for surgery and we'll be finished in a couple of hours. It'll just be a simple lobotomy, nothing too dangerous,˝ replied the reptile. ˝Don't you have any medicine that'll do the job?˝ asked the otter. ˝Well yes, but I'm a surgeon, those were just my first instincts.˝ Skipper shot a glare, ˝Alright, alright, I'll look into it, but you should've asked Clemens, he's the shrink, not me.˝

˝Right, the genet, we'll have to go pay him visit some day, but thanks anyway – I am to please,˝ replied the reptile. He watched the pair leave, and "Wire to Wire" from Razorlight began playing in his head. ˝Is everything alright?˝ Alexander looked over to the chubby penguin, ˝Why wouldn't it be?˝ he jumped back on the couch and they continued their game on the Xbox. ˝By the way Private, how are you operating the controls anyway?˝ asked the monitor. ˝Easy, I'm just…˝

On the top of the clock tower, just sitting there, watching the park and the sunset, were an otter and a penguin. Marlene was resting her head on Skipper's shoulder and was enjoying every bit of the view, ˝I've never actually given it much thought. The outside was always so close and yet so infinitely far away for me, but now that it's within my grasp, I just can't wait.˝ Skipper listened to her every word, he understood what she was trying to say, but he couldn't possibly imagine what Marlene was going through.

˝It'll all be alright, after we take care of this, we'll walk in the park every day. Just you and me.˝ Marlene pulled back and looked Skipper directly in the eyes. He saw her concerned look. ˝What's wrong?˝ she averted her look. ˝Alone… ˝ she muttered. ˝Marlene, where are you going with this?˝ She looked back at him, ˝What about kids, because I don't think that love can cover the fact that we're two completely different classes of animals.˝

…silence…

˝Just as I thought, we should stop this while we're still ahead,˝ added the otter and stood up. She began walking towards the part of the clock tower where you can safely descend. Marlene held back tears, 'It's better this way,' she thought. Suddenly something grabbed her paw and turned her around. It was Skipper, who then pulled her into a deep kiss. She returned it and the two just stayed like that for about half an hour. When they finally pulled back, Skipper looked deep into Marlene's eyes and smiled, ˝Just take a nut and bolt and screw nature, I've got a mad scientist and a kick-ass doctor on my side. Between the two of them, they'll figure something out.˝

Sick of videogames, Private managed to convince Alexander to go to the Shakespeare performance in the park. The reptile wasn't eager on going, but he had to get out of the couch, otherwise his legs would've fallen asleep. They found a couple of seats in the back, where there were no humans to see them. ˝What's the piece called again?˝ asked the, already bored out of his mind, reptile. ˝Othello, The Moor of Venice, and I've got the perfect snack to go with it.˝

The chubby penguin searched the medic's bag and pulled out… ˝Othello cookies.˝ The curtains pulled back and the spotlights were shinning on the performers. Not even one complete sentence was uttered, when the monitor already sank his claws into the chair and his eye began twitching. ˝Is everything Ok?˝ the reptile was holding back, but he just could stand all the rhyming and tongue breaking lines on stage, ˝Yes Private,… everything is… p-peachy.˝

˝Oh, Okay,˝ the bird looked back to the stage, ˝By the way, do you want any,… uh, Alexandah?˝ The reptile was gone, he couldn't take another second of it. He ran back to the zoo and headed for the reptile house. He walked right into his habitat and entered the basement. He jumped on the couch in the game room and tried to calm down. He just lied there trying to clear his head, after a few seconds he decided, that it wasn't working and he went over to the mini fridge. The reptile pulled out a bottle of vodka and turned on his stereo. ˝A toast to my bachelorhood!˝

Midnight, at the HQ, the four penguins met on the top of the artificial ice floe. ˝Right on curfew men, I'm proud of you, now let's get some shut eye.˝ Skipper pushed aside the fishbowl, ˝Wait,˝ he turned back to Private, ˝I have to go over to Alexander's place and give him this Shakespeare in the park flier. He didn't seem to like Othello, but maybe he'll find something else,˝ he jumped the fence and slid towards the reptile house, ˝I'll be back in a jiffy.˝

The little bird entered and headed straight to the water monitor exhibit. He descended into the basement and looked into every room. The music was still playing and a half empty, or half full, bottle of a clear liquid was standing on the coffee table. There was no sign of the habitat owner. ˝Alexandah?˝ no response. Private quickly ran back to HQ. He dropped through the entrance, ˝Alexanda's missing!˝ The other birds were already in their bunks, but they jumped out of bed, the moment they heard their team mate, and took on their battle stances. ˝Men, move out,˝ ordered Skipper and they all left.

Meanwhile, inside what looked like a dog pound, a water monitor was making his way through the crowd of cheering canines. There was a wide grin across his face, when the cage, where a fight was going on, came into view. Two dogs were facing off, a bulldog and a Doberman, hardly a fair fight. Bites were thrown, flesh was ripped and the smaller dog was soon at the mercy of his superior opponent.

But these weren't the roman times, two dogs enter, but only one leaves alive. The Doberman bit the neck of his opponent until he finally ran out of air. ˝And the winner is Jake,˝ the whole crowd went into a frenzy as the door opened and the victorious dog exited. Alexander looked around and spotted an albino Great Dane behind a microphone. He approached the giant. ˝What do you want?˝

˝Let's see, there are illegal dog fights an I'm not in them,˝ the albino grinned, ˝Well, these ARE dog fights, but maybe you can convince me into making an exception.˝ The reptile threw a small pouch at the Dane's feet. It wasn't tied anymore and a few uncut gems scattered onto the ground. ˝Will the suffice?˝ the dog gave a nod, ˝Yes, that'll do just great, but I didn't expect African diamonds from someone like you.˝

˝Well what did you expect, Nazi gold? Just get me into the cage already.˝ The Dane turned back to the mike, ˝Dogs and bitches, we have a surprise challenger tonight. Facing off against the all time champion Max, will not be a canine.˝ The room filled with boos, ˝Instead, Max will be facing of against a reptile,˝ a spotlight hit Alexander and the crowd separated, creating a path to the cage for him. He began walking, obviously drunk; he couldn't go in a straight line. ˝Place your bets now!˝ sounded the loudspeaker, the crowd was whispering, it wasn't that tough of a decision, seeing the small monitor walking into his doom.

Back with the penguins, they were searching for any clues to where their friend was. ˝No signs of a struggle or forced entry, that means we can rule out reptilenapping,˝ explained Kowalski. ˝Fish and chips man, where could he have gone?˝ Skipper looked around the room and spotted the stereo, he walked over to it, ˝Private, was this on when you came here?˝ the small bird nodded. The captain pressed the play button and music began playing.

It was "Gone Forever" by Three Days Grace. The penguins listened to the lyrics, ˝Looks like the guy was trying to get over a girl,˝ commented the lieutenant. ˝It was set on repeat. He probably just got tired of it and left,˝ said the leader. Private continued listening to the chorus and then it hit him, ˝Or maybe he decided to follow the song,˝ the remaining penguins turned to him. ˝Well, you did say that stuff was alcohol. And if we follow the lyrics: So, I'll stay out all night; Get drunk and f*ck and fight.˝

Skipper thought about it, ˝Well he did drink half a bottle of vodka by himself, and since he isn't here, we can cancel the second part. So Kowalski, where could he have gone to fight?˝ The smart bird pulled out his clipboard and began writing and/or drawing something. ˝There is a 97.56% chance that he went to the Animal Haven dog pound, there have been illegal dog fights going on there for years now.˝ Everyone but Kowalski gasped. ˝Then there's no time to lose, let's go!˝

_A small cage with a single light, dried blood stains on the ground, cheering is heard all around. Inside is a water monitor. He looks like he's having trouble standing, but it isn't affecting his confidence. He stands there with an evil smile, waiting for his opponent._

_ The door slowly creaks open and into the cage walks a dog, a mean looking American pit bull terrier. His body, covered in scars, saliva, dripping from his mouth and a bloodthirsty look in his eyes. The beast is growling at the reptile, but he doesn't seem to mind._

_ A bell is heard and the fight is on. The two animals charge at each other,_… well, now you know how we got here and now for the conclusion…

**If you peoples out there want me to break up KORIS, then say it, but you'll have to give me a suggestion for a new girlfriend. I want species, name and a little bit of personality and/or skills.**

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**3 – The Conclusion**

The fight was on. The two animals charged at each other. Alexander jumped, but his tail was caught by the dog's mouth. He attempted to slam him on the ground, but the reptile turned in mid-air and landed hard on all four feet. He quickly turned and tried a jab at the canine's head, but Max let go of the tail and backed up in time to avoid the strike.

˝Hmm, they told me these were dog fights, but all I see is pussy,˝ taunted the monitor. Max wasn't one to let that slide. He jumped at his opponent, but his muzzle was introduced to Alexander's right fist. The dog was thrown into the wall of the cage, but quickly got back on his feet and began growling. ˝Let's hope you bark isn't worse than your bite.˝

The reptile was about to find out, the dog took a bite at the reptile's left hand and caught it. He smirked at the lizard, but the smile soon faded. He opened his jaws, showing everyone, that the lizard was holding his tongue. He used his free hand to grab the monitor's nose and then began pulling. The canine tried to break free, but that only caused him more pain. He felt his mouth fill up with a metal-tasting warm fluid.

The reptile gave it a last jerk and the tongue was out, he looked at the muscle for a second, before swallowing it in one gulp. He looked up and saw his opponent whining in the corner, blood dripping from his mouth, ˝Hey, you know the rules, only one of us can leave alive, now take what's coming to you with dignity.˝ Alexander started walking to the corner, but he let down his guard.

It was the terrier's plan all along, as soon as he was in striking distance, Max launched himself at the reptile. He wasn't about to try his luck with the hand again, so he bit the monitor's shoulder. Alexander was taken by surprise; the only thing he could do, was to be there and experience it all. The terrier was swinging his opponent around, smashing him on the ground, against the net of the cage and finishing it all off by throwing his against the steel bar, that was supporting the whole thing.

The reptile hit the steel hard, his vision became blurry and he just lied there for a moment. He heard… cheering… for his opponent… no way! He struggled, used the net to pull himself up and finally stood on two legs again. The crowd silenced, Max turned around and saw him. His blood began boiling and his mouth began foaming.

The monitor popped his arm back into its socket and then cracked his neck. Blood stopped pouring from the wound on his shoulder, ˝Let's try that again.˝ Max decided to take him on the offer and charged at the reptile. Alexander waited in the corner, nerves of steel and neurons were helpful. He grabbed the dog by the neck and pulled him, smashing his head against the steel bar.

The terrier collapsed, but was still breathing, ˝A strike to your, already weakened, cranium would finish you of, but… I want you alive for this next part.˝ Alexander walked down to Max's abdomen. He inserted a single claw into the dog's flesh and cut open his abdomen down the entire length. His guts spilled across the floor and the reptile smiled. He pulled apart the two flaps of skin and muscles and saw what he was looking for, the liver. He grabbed the organ and tore it out of its spot.

The unfortunate terrier felt every bit of it, he just couldn't do anything to stop it. He was happy when his light finally went out. The crowd was quiet, you could've heard a fly land. The Great Dane was the first to snap out of his state of shock and just when he was about to announce the winner, the door was blown off its hinges. Everyone thought law enforcement and began fleeing the scene. Windows, secret doors, shifting walls, in situations like this, anything is a viable exit.

The smoke cleared, revealing four figure on the other side, ˝Nice one Rico.˝ The maniac smiled, ˝Now where's our medic?˝ The place was more or less empty now. The only living animals inside were the albino great Dane and Alexander, munching on the dog liver. ˝What seems to be the problem officer?˝ Skipper had to look, almost straight, up, ˝*gulp*, that's big doggie,˝ commented the Private.

Kowalski let out a scream of excitement like a schoolgirl, ˝An albino canine. Would you mind if I did some tests on you,˝ the captain gave him a slap on the back of the head, ˝I mean, where's our medic?˝ The giant grinned, ˝You mean my new champion? He's not going anywhere.˝ Skipper shot a glare, ˝Men, operation: "Black and White" is a GO!˝ the birds jumped on to their bellies and began circling around the dog. Private was the first taken out. He flew screaming at a couple of cardboard boxes stacked in the corner, ˝Ouchy.˝

Meanwhile back at the Central park zoo, an otter is snoring in her habitat *Zzzzzzzzzzzzz*, and now back to the dog pound.

Kowalski went over, to help the Private, and Rico came to a stop and hacked up his boken. The Dane swung his long paw and knocked it out of his flippers. The maniac growled and regurgitated his nun chucks, a bowling pin and his flamethrower, but all the weapons followed the sword's example. Finally an idea came to his mind; he hacked up a potted cactus plant.

Expecting just another weapon, the dog just swung his paw like before. The cactus thorns made contact with the albino's paw and he jumped back whining in pain. Rico and Skipper exchanged high fives, but their celebration was short lived. The dog used his "good" front leg and sent the mohawk wielding bird flying at the wall. The force of the impact was so great that it caused him to throw up several items, amongst which, as luck would have it, was a paperclip, which flew directly at Alexander's head.

˝Ouch!˝ he picked up the item and straightened it. The birds were fighting the Dane. It was entertaining and it looked like they were handling the situation pretty good, but he wanted a piece of the action. The reptile walked over to the lock on the door and began picking it.

Skipper helped his weapons expert get up, before they both had to dodge the jaws of the giant canine. ˝You think you can beat me, I was the one who started these fights, I was the first on the top and stayed there for years and I can still take on anyone.˝ The lead penguin shot a glare. Private and Kowalski were now back. ˝Men, maneuver: Tango, Romeo, India, Papa. GO!˝

Rico and Kowalski slid forward, each on one side of the canine. They jumped off the ground, onto the wall and propelled themselves back into the direction they came from. They hit the dog in the backside, pushing him forward, while Skipper and Private jumped and held down the Dane's front paws.

˝TIMBER!˝ the albino giant fell to the ground head first. The birds exchanged high five. ˝Great job men, we really showed that sun dodging criminal what a penguin can do. Now do we have the confession?˝ The weapons expert regurgitated a tape recorded and pressed play: _˝… I was the one who started these fights, I was the first on the top and stayed there for years and …˝_

Good, *YAWN* now let's get that lizard out so we can finally get some shut eye,˝ no argument there. They went over to the cage and noticed that it was open. ˝Um, Skippah, where is Alexandah?˝ The captain shrugged. ˝It appears that he escaped,˝ commented Kowalski. ˝Thanks for pointing out the obvious.˝

˝What do you think you're doing,˝ the birds turned around. ˝I'm still standing,˝ added the great Dane, back on his feet. His paw was already in the air and there wouldn't have been enough time to dodge it, but the dog stopped and collapsed. The penguin looked relieved and then saw Alexander with his hand in a fist.

˝One punch and I already flipped your stomach, pathetic.˝ The albino was panting on the ground, ˝What are your orders captain?˝ The reptile was showing his claws, ready to finish the job. ˝Stand down soldier, we've got the evidence to convict him, we don't play executioner.˝

As much as he hated doing so, Alexander lowered his arms, ˝Back to the car everyone!˝ they did as the leader ordered. It was a silent ride, with the leader angry, Kowalski, thinking about the events of the night, Rico, focused on the road, and Private sleeping.

˝So… the pink car again… cool, if you li – Shush!˝ The lizard's attempt to kill the silence was interrupted. ˝Aw man, I just notice I left my ice back at the pound,˝ …silence… ˝You don't think we can go back and get it?˝ …More silence… ˝I guess not.˝

Skipper turned around and threw a glare at the reptile, ˝You know what, I don't even care anymore.˝ Whoa, like a parent talking to their kind after getting him out of juvie. ˝Harsh man, cut a reptile some slack, it's not like I had anything better to do and I certainly wasn't going to watch the vibrating polearm.˝

The rest of the drive went on in silence, but they did eventually reach the zoo. Kowalski and Skipper escorted the monitor back to his habitat, while Private was carried to his bunk by Rico. ˝Thanks for the company, but I know where I live,˝ the penguins didn't respond, they just continued walking. They entered the reptile house and got their friend into his enclosure. ˝Well, thanks for everything, good night.˝

He collapsed onto the ground and began sleeping. The birds watched him with serious expressions as they closed the exhibit, ˝What are we supposed to do Skipper?˝ The captain slowly shook his head, ˝I don't know, he's too valuable of an asset, to leave here, and it wouldn't be fair, considering that he was innocent to begin with.˝

˝We could restrain him until we find out what caused him to go amok,˝ Skipper sighed and turned to his lieutenant, ˝Very well, proceed,˝ Kowalski went over to the electronic panel and pressed a few buttons. There was a thermometer on the other side of the glass and you could see the temperature dropping fast, it soon reached the 1 degree Celsius mark and stopped. ˝There, I am certain, that Alice won't be checking the temperature, and the water won't freeze, so there won't be any visible signs of a climate change.˝

˝Good, then let's head back to the base, I'm so tired, I've almost made a complete circle, wait,˝ the leader notice the glassless exhibit. ˝When did Savio get transferred?˝ Kowalski pulled out his clipboard and over some pages, ˝I don't know Skipper, no papers were issued.˝ The captain scratched his bottom beak, but a yawn, that was building up, reminded him of what he should be doing right now, ˝Forget about it *yawn*, well look into it in the morning.˝ The two left the building and went to their to the HQ, where they joined the already sleeping birds.

** Leonardo da Vinci quote:** For once you have tasted flight you will walk the earth with your eyes turned skywards, for there you have been and there you will long to return.

Next morning, 0900 hours, the penguins managed to sleep through their morning alarm and were only awakened by the bell of the clock tower that announced the opening of the zoo and another busy Monday for the animal.

Realizing the time, the penguins panicked, they quickly set up the animatronic imitations and sat down at their makeshift table. ˝Phew, that was a tad too close for comfort,˝ Skipper finished his coffee, ˝I agree Private. We either need louder alarm clocks or later opening hours.˝

˝Don't worry, I'll take care of it,˝ replied Kowalski. ˝Good, now back to why we're here, I'm sure you all remember the events of earlier this morning,˝ everyone gave a nod, ˝Good, now does anybody have any clue what happened to our medic?˝ Kowalski raised a flipper and Skipper gave him the word (this, I got from "The Big Bang Theory"), ˝I have created a list of possible explanations for the symptoms, by descending chance of likelihood: Mental instability, anger issues and subliminal reptile-only affecting Shakespeare lines.˝

˝Hmm, didn't we have problems with the spear shakers in the past?˝ Kowalski nodded, ˝That's what I thought, come on men, let's have a word with them - What about loneliness?˝ interrupted the smallest penguin. ˝Explain Private.˝

˝Well, you do remember what he was like after Iris left and a "Date Day" was just putting your foot into it.˝ Skipper thought about it, ˝It would explain the song,… but I still want the spear shakers put under surveillance.˝ Rico hacked up a hat with a lens on it and gave a thumbs up… sorta.

˝Good, now how do we take care of the reptile's love problem?˝ Kowalski drew something on his clipboard, ˝We could perform a simple loboto… – NO LOBOTOMIES!˝ The lieutenant was a little shocked by the captain, ˝O- kay, then I suggest we look her up in the database, find out where she lives and birdnapp her.˝

˝Ah, good old brute force, I like it.˝ But the little bird didn't, ˝Wouldn't it be easier to just find him a different girlfriend?˝ Everyone, but Private, exchanged looks, ˝Nah!˝

˝Then it's settled, Operation: Getting back the old Alexander is a go. Kowalski, I want you to find out where the girl's stationed at and find the quickest route to the destination. Rico, refuel the car and get some batteries for the road. Private, you're on snack duty. We leave at closing time, now GO!˝ The birds slid of, each in a different direction, leaving an empty HQ behind.

Meanwhile in an exhibit in the reptile house, there is a lot of condense on the glass and an appendage wipes a bit of it away to take a look outside. He turns to the water monitor exhibit, ˝Well well, well, how the mighty have fallen. It's a shame you're one of the good guys, because you would've made such a great henchmen, *sigh* but alas what I can't control, I have to destroy.˝ *Evil laughter*

**Dum, dum, dummmmm**

**Who was that? What will become of the zoo with the penguins gone and the monitor on ice? Did you like the random Leo quote? And what's that dramatic sound effect called?**

**Probably won't be a lot of killing going on in the next chapter, but I promise that the reptile house will be more or less empty by the time I finish this thing.**

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**4 – Simultaneousity**

Kowalski, how much longer?˝ the bird pulled out a map, ˝Well we would've been halfway over to Rochester by now, but you insisted on going to the Bronx zoo first, so the ETA to our first stop is 1.38 minutes and then we still have the 2.03 hours of back tracking to the airport.˝

˝Excellent, we'll be home in no time,˝ the lieutenant sighed, ˝Actually, we'll be gone for at least one full day, give or take an hour, depending on the accuracy of my stop predictions.˝ Rico grunted something to the two, ˝Yes, we all know you're tired, but don't worry, we'll be driving in shifts,˝ reassured Skipper. The Bronx zoo began coming into view, ˝Ah, there it is, men, take in the glory… and spit it right out,˝ Rico did as instructed, ˝because no zoo in the world can match up to the beauty of the Central park zoo.˝

They parked the car right in front of the gates and exited. The mohawk wielding bird hacked up a bush to conceal it. The lieutenant rolled his eyes, ˝Right, because no one would find a bush growing out of tarmac suspicious.˝

˝Exactly! I like the way you think Rico,˝ The leader gave him a pat on the back before they all entered. The penguins headed directly towards the exhibits map. ˝Kowalski, analysis!˝ the maniac regurgitated a laser pointer, which the smart bird took. ˝We are here and the genet should be there,˝ showed the genius. ˝Approximate distance?˝ Kowalski pulled out a sextant, ˝10 inches on paper.˝

˝Good, then let's move out!˝ there was a little more sneaking going on now, they didn't want to meet the local zoo guards (as in human guards). From thrash bin, to lamp post, to hot dog cart,… , to the wall of the genet habitat. ˝Attack stack men!˝ They formed a tower and Skipper peeked over the edge. There was a light on, so he took a closer look.

He spotted the three familiar animals sitting around a small table, playing tarot. ˝Invert formation!˝ the birds turned around, and that, somehow, pulled them all on the other side. With the loud thud of the landing, they gained the attention of the three animals. ˝Ah, the penguins, long time no see,˝ greeted the roadrunner, ˝Actually it hasn't been that long,˝ corrected the bat.

˝Right, hello to you too, but we're here on strictly business,˝ replied Skipper. ˝What do you need?˝ asked Clemens. ˝We need your expertise on the animal psyche to aid a friend,˝ explained Kowalski. ˝Okay, but the brain is a very complicated organ, unlocking ones deepest corners and secrets is a very time consuming and painstaking process.˝

˝But we just need something so Marlene won't go wild outside the zoo,˝ replied Private. ˝What, that's it? I thought it was something serious. Just give her some Lamotrigine, it's just a simple mood stabilizer, I'm sure Alexander can whip you up a batch.˝ The penguins exchanged nervous looks and formed sheepish smiles, ˝You see, your ex-sergeant, is out cold, at the moment,˝ explained the leader.

˝You mean literally or metaphorically?˝ asked Dmitry. ˝Umm, the first of the two options,˝ answered the smart bird. ˝Why don't you sit down and tell us what happened over a few rounds of tarot,˝ The birds sat down and the game was on, but since it's a game for a maximum of four players, Skipper was the only one trying his luck.

Back at the zoo, more specifically, the otter habitat, even more accurately, the tree inside the enclosure, ˝Black bird's log: The penguins have left, I don't know where they're going, but they went without Alexander. Not really sure what I'm going to do… but in other news, I've decided to go with a different color eyeliner today. I wonder if anyone notices. *click*˝ *sigh* ˝Who am I kidding, I'm going to be stuck here until they find a replacement.˝

˝Would you like some tea?˝ the raven looked down and saw Marlene and descended from the branch, ˝Yes please,˝ she replied with a smile. They both went inside and sat down at a small table where Marlene had already set up everything, ˝So, are you going to give him another chance?˝ she asked while pouring the hot beverage.

˝After what he did, no way! I mean, would you?˝

Marlene smiled, ˝I did.˝ The bird's eyes widened, ˝So Skipper – yup – and then – uh-huh – but you still – Yes, he otternapped and interrogated me, but I forgave him.˝

˝Wow, and then a year later you two finally got together? You're the living proof that persistence pays off.˝

˝I know. So what do you say,˝ the otter gave her a nudge, ˝all you have to do is walk over there and talk to him. I mean you're still here, so you either still have a crush on the guy or you're not really that angry.˝

Iris looked up, ˝The crush was a mistake anyway, I shouldn't have followed my heart, I should've listened to my brain. He's an ex-con for love's sake and I can't go out with someone like that, what would my friends and family say?.˝

Marlene snickered and received a questioning look, ˝Sorry, but do you really care about the opinions of others that much? And besides, looks like there's something I know, that you don't,˝ she had a mischievous smirk on her face.

˝And what would that be?˝

˝Oh, just a little something that Skipper told me about a certain water monitor before they left on another one of their missions. But tell you what, you go over there for at least five minutes and I'll spill the beans.˝

˝Fine, I'll go, geese, talk about your nosy mammal,˝ she flew over to the reptile house, but before entering it, she quickly cheeked her reflection in the glass in the door and fixed a few feathers that were out of place. Deep breath… and exhale, ˝Ok Iris, you can do this, and there's no way you'll need more time than Marlene, I mean… apology and then you can give it a rest.˝

She pushed the heavy door and entered. Now, a visitor in a prison always gains the attention of the convicts, but their reactions vary. I'm pretty sure you all know what a girl, walking into a room full of "starving" guys, would cause.

Every single exhibit window was met with their inhabitants, the numerous lizards, snakes, turtles and amphibians, all with lustful eyes. The raven was disgusted, but continued her walk towards the water monitor exhibit. She heard whistling and perverted requests, but didn't stop, she just became more determined as she finally arrived.

Back at the Bronx, after having lost several rounds, Skipper finally stood up from the table, ˝Alright, I'm getting sick of this game.˝ Clemens shook his head, ˝Frustration is a common emotional response to opposition.˝ The leader growled, ˝Forget it, now can you tell us what's going on with the monitor.˝

The genet shrugged, ˝Dunno, I'm sure something like that would never have happened in the time before he went behind glass, but the lack, or rather total absence, of social interactions can cause damage on psyche.˝

˝You think a girlfriend would do the job?˝ asked the Private. ˝Probably, but more importantly, who wants to take the captain's place at the table.˝ The penguins were struck by the malevolent looks of the trio and decided to hit the road instead. ˝Well it's been nice seeing ya, but we really need to go.˝ Skipper and Kowalski both jumped the wall and were followed by Rico, who grabbed the private.

As they were walking towards their car, ˝Never again,… am I losing tarot. Even if that game totally cheats,˝ complained the leader. ˝Not to mention how much time we've lost coming here,˝ added the lieutenant. ˝But at least we got to visit some friends,˝ the other birds gave Private strange looks. They reached the car and began going back, towards LaGuardia Airport. It was Skipper's turn behind the steering wheel and the roadtrip was back on… well, the road.

**Leonardo da Vinci quote: **A good man can be stupid and he will still be good, but an evil man has to be smart.

Back in the zoo, standing in front of the glass of the water monitor terrarium, was Iris, the raven. She was slightly shaking from her nervousness. She saw the reptile lying in his habitat, with his back turned to her. She cleared her throat and waited for his response, but there was nothing, so she tried again louder… still nothing.

˝Listen, I only came back, because I want an apology!˝ still no response. The thought of the glass being soundproof came to her mind, but shook it off, after remembering the whistling before, and shivered at the memory. The bird took a look inside and spotted the thermometer, ˝What the, who'd set the temperature so low?˝

Iris went over to the number pad and pulled of the cover, she took two random wires and connected them to each other. There was a spark and the resulting short-circuiting, dropped the glass. A cold gust of air began flowing from the enclosure. She flew directly to the monitor and began shaking him, trying to wake him up. But there was no response, ˝Ok Iris, don't panic, reptiles are cold-blooded, it's just a normal response to the environment.˝

She spotted the heating lamp and began pulling and pushing the lizard with all her strength, but he was about twice her weight. Nevertheless, she was slowly making progress, but just when the girl was about to reach the area of the light, it went out, ˝OH COME ON! … Ok, Deep breath, now let's see, it's night, the electricity's out, you need warmth and I'm a bird. What do I do?˝

Back with the penguins, Skipper was focused on the road and was grumbling something to himself. Nobody heard what he was saying, but no one managed to gain his attention. ˝What do you think is wrong with Skippah?˝ Kowalski shrugged, ˝My best guess would be, that he is upset, either because this detour was for nothing, or because Alexander didn't give him the medicine for Marlene when he asked for it.˝

˝Wrong soldier! That's not it, it's something I'll handle myself… by the way, we'll be playing tarot whenever there's time from now on.˝ The car hit a bump on the road and Rico woke up, ˝Huh, wha, wear? Oh,˝ he calmed down and put his head over the edge of the vehicle, where he stuck out his tongue.

˝Get back into the car soldier, we can't risk losing our heads right now, we're without a medic,˝ they continued speeding down the street and the airport came into view. Skipper drove right to it and entered the landing track through a hole in the net. ˝There they are boys, the metal birds of the sky,˝ the remaining birds watched in awe. A plane began descending and flew right above the penguins. Kowalski was the most fascinated of the bunch.

˝72.73 m from beak to tail, a wingspan of 79.75 m, 277 tons of aluminum plating and four engines, that keep it all in the air,˝ Private gave the genius a slap. Kowalski rubbed the sore spot, ˝Thanks, I needed that.˝ The captain drove the car into a conveniently placed bush right next to a entrance with a security guard in front of it.

First things first, they snuck into the main terminal, by knocking out the guard. There weren't any people inside. It was after midnight and the place was apparently closed. They spotted the security cameras and Kowalski did some calculations. He found their blind spots and they were able to safely get to the counter, where they checked the flight schedule.

Sneaking onto a plane, easy, finding the right plane, also easy, waiting for it, not so much, ˝It's leaving at 9 am,˝ said Kowalski. ˝But, but- I'm sorry Skipper, but I'm just the bird that read the flight schedule, I didn't make it.˝ The leader sighed, ˝Fine, we'll set up camp somewhere and leave in the morning. We just need to make sure we board the right bird and wake up on time.˝ The remaining penguins saluted and they slid over to the broom closet, where they all fell asleep.

Back at the zoo, sometime between waking hours and midnight, the monitor's core temperature was slowly rising and it was just enough for him to wake up. His eyes shot open, it was a strange sensation, he was still lying on the ground and he noticed every single movement that occurred in the habitat, why, because it was all happening really fast. With his brain chilled and his reflexes down, even a dropping leaf looked like a lead brick falling.

He felt something warm on his back and tried shaking it off. ˝Oh good, you're finally awake,˝ that voice, he knew it. He smashed his head against the ground, it was the voice of his greatest failure. ˝Are you ok?˝ Iris jumped off his back and walked over to his head, ˝Are you finally awake?˝

˝What are you still doing here, didn't I chase you away on our last encounter?˝ the monitor braced his hands against the ground and began lifting himself, but it was difficult, his muscles were cold and stiff, it was straining and painful.

The raven went to his side and helped him up. The reptile barely managed to get up, ˝Are you sure you're well enough to stand, you don't look so hot right now.˝ The lizard didn't answer, instead, he went over to a corner and threw up. ˝Ewww, what was that all about.˝ Alexander wiped his mouth and turned back to the girl, ˝I had a midnight snack, if I hadn't done that, it would've rotted in my stomach.˝ He looked up and noticed the heating lamp off, ˝What's wrong with the power?˝

˝Not sure, but when I tried to get you under it, it just died. It kinda looks like a blackout,˝ replied the raven, but then she remembered the reason she came, ˝Wait, you still owe me an apology and now a thank you would also be welcome.˝

The monitor smirked, ˝So what, you still got that crush on me?˝ she looked away and blushed beneath her feathers, ˝I mean, why else would you have helped me, if not for that?˝

She threw him a glare, ˝You had your chance mister and you blew it, now if you would apologize for the interrogation and birdnapping, I'll be on my way.˝

˝Ok, sorry for what I did, thanks for warming me up and good bye. Don't worry about me, as long as I can get outside in the morning or if they fix the power problem, I'll be Ok.˝

Iris watched the smirk on his face and a furry was building up inside her. ˝You did that on purpose. You just told me that, so I wouldn't leave,˝ The reptile snickered and laid back on the ground. The raven growled, but knew that she really couldn't leave. Who knows how much time would pass until someone else found him. She let out a sigh and walked over to the reptile.

The raven sat down on his back, just like a bird brooding her eggs, it was how she lifted the monitor's temperature the last time. ˝Hey, can I ask you something? – What? – Why are your scales black, it's not exactly the usual coloration for a water monitor.˝

˝Oh that, you know what albinism is, right?

˝Yes, it's the lack of the protein melanin.˝

˝Yes, and this is pretty much the exact opposite, Instead of lacking the protein, I have an increased amount of it. It's called melanism and is a genetic mutation that also improves the imu… *snoring*˝ the explanation put the black bird directly to sleep, Alexander smiled and decided to follow her example.

Meanwhile inside the penguin HQ , the lights were off, but you make out a shape in the darkness. You couldn't tell its coloration, but it was flexing its buff arms, ˝Step one, is complete, and as soon as that gecko falls asleep again, step two will commence. _Muahahaha_…˝

**Anyone wanna guess who that was supposed to be, well you might already know, but guess anyway. BTW, can't wait to write the next chapter. *Evil laugh***


	5. Chapter 5

**5 – A Day to Remember**

**I know I should've uploaded this yesterday, but I had THE worst hangover from Saturday's party.**

**Can't believe that nobody figured out who that was in the last chapter, looks like I'm getting better at this, enjoy!**

Morning, around half past nine, on a plane heading to Rochester, but unbeknownst to the pilots, they were flying stowaways in the landing gear. ˝And they call us flightless, well we showed them,˝ gloated the captain. ˝Um, who is Skippah talking to?˝ Rico shrugged. ˝ETA is noon, what do we do until then?˝ asked Kowalski and got his answer from his mohawk wielding team mate, who regurgitated a 54-card tarot deck.

Meanwhile at the zoo, or rather in the water monitor exhibit, its owner was waking up. His eyelids slowly opened and he was showered with light, ˝Well, looks like the power's back on,… no, it's just the sun,˝ he shook his back, ˝and my dark mistress is gone.˝ Alexander stood up and stretched, with his body temperature back to normal, he felt great.

He spotted a black feather on the ground and picked it up, he watched it just lie there in his palm, ˝A wrong can never be undone, let this be the token of my shame.˝ The reptile pulled his duffel bag out of the pond in his habitat, it was water proof of course, and put the feather in it. He sighed and pulled the zipper back.

˝Oh well, might as well find out why the penguins put me on ice,˝ the monitor turned around towards the glass and was about to press the button that drops it, when he noticed that it was already open, but not just his exhibit, every habitat in the reptile house was open and empty, except for the chameleons.

˝This is not good,˝ he walked out of the terrarium and looked around. The lizard spotted another black feather and went over to pick it up as well. He bent over and then heard a rattling, his eyes widened and he jumped to the side, right next to a water filled habitat. Alexander looked back to see who his attacker was, ˝Sharp as always, I see.˝ Jewell (Crotalus ruber), the diamondback rattlesnake, ˝What were you trying to do? And where are the other prisoners?˝

The serpent snickered, ˝What so funny?˝ the monitor was about to find out, when he heard water splashing behind him. He turned around and his left elbow was introduced to the beak of Valter the snapping turtle (Macrochelys temminckii). Alexander bit his lip as he felt his bones cracking. The turtle was trying to pull him back into his habitat, but the monitor didn't give, he grabbed the turtle's neck.

He began dragging it out of the habitat, back into the hall. It was no easy feat dragging the 200 pound chelonian out of the water, but he did it. The rattlesnake slid closer, ˝We both know that Valter won't let go, so the only thing you can do, is to cut your losses… and your limb.˝ The monitor was breathing hard and he looked the serpent directly into the eyes.

˝Or I could snatch you with my free arm and force you into killing the snapper,˝ Jewell turned his head to the side and laughed, ˝You're bluffing.˝ Alexander formed his evil smile, ˝You're right,˝ he swung his tail and wrapped it around the snake's body. He pulled the serpent closer and grabbed his head, ˝I used my tail to snatch you.˝ The monitor squeezed his head, forcing the rattlesnake's mouth open and revealing the fangs.

Alexander thrust the fangs into the turtle's neck, injecting him with the lethal cocktail. He held it for a few second, before jerking the snake to the side and breaking off the needle like teeth. The dose of the poison was clearly enough to kill the turtle, but his grip stayed firm. ˝Crap, now what,˝ Alexander looked at his free hand and the thought of losing the arm came to his mind, but a lot of energy is lost in the regeneration and it's all about the efficiency these days.

So instead, he grabbed the turtle's head and began squeezing it. The monitor felt it giving way and just like that, the skull was reduced to nothing more than mere bone fragments and brain goo. The bottom jaw was now free and he could pull out his arm. There was a nasty wound there, but it soon healed, leaving only dried blood behind.

The lizard scanned the hall for signs of the rattlesnake and he spotted him coiled in a corner. He began walking towards the serpent. Jewell's natural instincts kicked in and he began shaking the tip of his tail, trying to warn off the approaching reptile. But it was just a bluff, with his fangs gone, there was no way to deliver his venom into the bloodstream.

˝Nice try, but I'm still gonna kill you,˝ the rattlesnake sighed, ˝Hey, it comes to the best of us.˝ Alexander aimed his claws at the serpent, ˝By the way, mind telling me who let you out?˝ he received a grin, ˝Come now, how many animals are there in this place who have it out for you. I suggest you hurry up, he's got your girl and the penguins' girls˝ The monitor's eyes widened and then he jabbed his claws through the snake's head.

˝So it's about me, didn't think he'd actually be stupid enough to challenge me again,˝ he looked at the two dead reptiles, ˝Hmm, it would be a waste to leave two perfectly good meals outside to rot.˝ Alexander grabbed the snake and began swallowing it whole, head first, and biting off the rattle, to keep as a souvenir. But the snapping turtle was another story, not exactly bite-sized, he decided to carry it back to his place. It was a struggle, but at least this time he was able to get a better grip at the snapper.

Meanwhile, on a plane to Rochester, ˝Did you feel that?˝ Skipper raised an eyebrow, ˝Feel what Private?˝ The small penguin wasn't sure either, ˝I don't know, but it felt like something really bad is happening back at the zoo.˝ Kowalski pulled out his abacus and moved some beads, ˝No worries, according to my calculations, even the worst case scenario, which would be a full-scale space squid invasion, could not take place before we return.˝

Skipper cleared his throat, ˝Are you two going to keep on stalling or are we going to play?˝ The two birds picked up their respective cards, ˝Good, now then, this is the first time since we started that I've gotten some good cards and I can safely say – Beggar,˝ the captain's eye twitched and he looked at the Private, ˝Very well… proceed.˝

Back with Alexander, after storing away the turtle, he returned back to the hall of the reptile house. He took another look around and spotted the black feather from before. The lizard picked it up and used his forked tongue to pick up its scent. His Jacobson's organ did the rest and he was soon tracking down the raven, ˝If you really took the girl, then I'll find you.˝

It led him out of the building, where another welcoming committee was waiting for him. ˝Isaac (Taricha torosa) and Cooper (Agkistrodon contortrix), what an unpleasant surprise.˝ The two stood there, visibly nervous, ˝You know you can't take me, so why would you even try?˝

The newt raised himself on his hind legs and the copperhead lifted its body. ˝Why are you always so full of yourself. Jewell was to keep you in the reptile house,˝ Isaac clenched his fingers into fists which he raised to a defensive position, they were shinning in the light, covered with the deadly tetrodotoxin.

˝He obviously failed, and that's where we come in,˝ the snake cracked its neck. ˝The boss man told us we can do anything we want with you.˝ The two were grinning confidently, and the monitor glared, but it got him thinking, 'Why are these guy still listening to him, they know what I can do, and there's no way he's scarier than me.'

Alexander dropped his bag and charged towards his opponents. The snake was the first to strike and the lizard caught it with his right arm. The copperhead's fangs sank deep into the medics flesh and injected the venom. ˝Four years ago, during my time in Texas, I was bitten by a death adder,˝ the monitor grabbed the snake behind the head and pulled him off, ˝been immune ever since.˝

He held Cooper in the air, slowly strangling him, when he felt something on his shoulder, and turned his head. Isaac was standing there, waving and smirking. He jumped and aimed directly at the monitor's eye. Tetrodotoxin is a neurotoxin, which is hundreds of times more toxic than cyanide and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't like that in your eyes. Alexander bent backwards, avoiding the amphibian.

There was no way for the monitor to form an immunity to the toxin before it kills him, so eating the new wasn't an option. Isaac landed on the ground and turned around. He jumped again, but was caught by the monitor's free hand. He tightened his grip around the snake's body and the adder began gasping for air. Alexander impaled the amphibian on the copperhead's fangs and then dropped both of them to the ground. He looked at the two and shook his head, ˝Tsk, tsk, I warned them, but hey, what can you do?˝

Back on a plane, ˝… and that's the last trick. Looks like we got all the cards Rico, I can't believe how easy this game is,˝ Skipper growled and broke the pencil he was holding. ˝Are you Ok, the game seems to be getting to you,˝ asked the lieutenant. ˝No Kowalski, I am not Ok. These cards are jinxed or something, because I'm not getting any playable hands. Rico! Maneuver: Bravo, Uniform, Romeo, November, GO!˝ The maniac hacked up his flamethrower and reduced the playing cards to nothing more than a smoking pile of ashes.

˝Um, Skippah, was that really necessary?˝ The captain shot a glare a the chubby penguin, ˝No Private, but it just makes me fell so warm inside.˝ Rico swallowed the weapon, ˝Hey, how's about we try the Bavarian variety this time. ˝The mohawk wielding penguin regurgitated the requested deck and began shuffling.

Back at the zoo, in front of the reptile house, Alexander just finished eating the dead body of Cooper, the copperhead. He looked at the dead newt, and wondered what to do with him, ˝It would be a waste to leave you like that, not to mention dangerous,˝ he picked up the amphibian and put him in a small glass jar before storing him in his bag.

˝Now, back to work,˝ he stuck out his tongue and probed the air again to find the black bird. The lizard knew he was getting closer and he continued walking east, towards the zoo gates. He went past the bench, in front of the reptile house, and past the lemur habitat, and noticed a substantial lack of animals and humans. ˝Where is everybody, and where are all the visitors?˝ laying on the ground between the otter and penguin habitat, was another black feather, which he also picked up.

Half kneeling, he observed it in his claws for a moment, when he heard something. The monitor quickly stood up and was soon surrounded by four Gila monsters (Heloderma suspectum). ˝Oh come on, you guys to, and I thought we were friends,˝ he was kidding of course, but I can't really write in sarcasm. The four venomous lizards glared and each made a step closer.

˝Boss man told us to escort you back to him – He wants to make you an offer – One that you better not refuse – Or else you'll see what true torture really is.˝ Surrounded, outnumbered, but not outmatched, Alexander stood still confidently while the four Gilas began circling him. There was a light breeze and he looked up at the sky, there were no clouds, the smell of fresh air, which fills one's lungs… it just gives you so much energy.

The monitor let go of his duffel bag, forget the offer, four enemies to do with as he wishes… no one mourns for the wicked. He swept their legs with his tail and then jumped out of the circle. He cracked his knuckles and neck and to top it all off, he formed the evil grin. The four lizards helped each other get up, ˝Wrong choice,˝ said one of them and charged at the medic, he threw a punch, which was caught.

Not having learned his lesson the first time, he tried again with his other hand, but it was also caught. Alexander was holding the fists of his opponent, a last smirk, and the squeezing began. The lizard dropped into a half kneeling position as his bones slowly gave way to the pressure. He began screaming, but it just got on the monitor's nerves.

Alexander headbutted him and let him fall to the ground. He watched the, supposed, monster lie there and finished him off with a stomp to the back of the neck. ˝One down, three to go,˝ he raised his head and looked at the remaining lizards. They were shaking in fear. The monitor began walking towards them and two of the Gila monsters decided to take him on together.

Punches wouldn't cut it, literally, they went with claws, the first, of the two lizards, swung at the medic's chest and left four bloody lines behind, he smirked, but it soon fainted as he watched the wound close. He looked up at the monitor's face and saw his look, a bloodthirsty, psychotic, soul piercing look. The lizard gulped.

Alexander used his own claws and thrust them into the colorful reptile's ribcage. The second lizard, came to help, but the monitor didn't even look, he just wrapped his tail around the Gila's neck and held tightly until his last breath was used up.

Now back to the first one, four monitor claws in his chest, the medic put his other hand and the opposite foot on him, bracing himself for what he was about to do next. It just took one powerful jerk, for the sternum to be ripped clean out of the lizard, maybe not that clean.

Alexander dropped the bone and took another look at his latest victims. ˝Broken neck, suffocation and a sternumectomy, you got any special requests?˝ the remaining colorful lizard didn't answer he just stood there in shock. ˝Where's your boss?˝

˝Th- th- th,˝ the monitor walked over to him and grabbed him by the neck, ˝WHERE?˝ The lizard gulped and whispered, ˝clock tower.˝ Alexander let go and the Gila gasped for air, holding his neck, ˝Thank you, thank you for sparing me, tha…˝ sadly he couldn't finish the sentence due to the hole in his lungs, ˝What was that? You've got to speak up man or else I won't hear ya.˝

The lizard dropped to the ground, desperately trying to breath, but he couldn't. The medic didn't waste a second. He picked up his bag and continued to the destination. All the big animals were coming into view, Burt, Roy, Bada, Bing, Joey; they were all looking at the ground. When Alexander walked into the area, right behind the entrance, he gained their attention, but only for a moment. They were obviously forced into being here.

The monitor looked to the tower and was shocked to see, Marlene, Sienna and Iris; all unconscious and hanging from the arch above the gates,. ˝I see you finally came, took you long enough,˝ he didn't see the animal speaking but he knew who it was and where it was coming from, ˝Well, the trail of breadcrumbs you left me, fought back, but you've seen me in action.˝

˝Indeed I have. You took out one of my most loyal subjects,˝ the monitor smirked, ˝not to mention, the most delicious. But I think his loyalty was more or less questionable. Now why don't you come down and be eaten like an amphibian, Barry.˝ A hysterical laugh was heard, ˝What's so funny, I've just killed your entire army and I'm immune to your "touch", what exactly are you going to do?˝

The laughing stopped and a shadow jumped several meters into the air from behind the clock. The figure began falling and landed right in front of the medic. It really was Barry, but there was something different about him, ˝Looks like someone has been eating their vegetables,˝ the frog, standing on his hind legs, was now a head taller than the monitor and had the muscles to match his new height, ˝Really funny, but I bet you're wondering how I got these,˝ he asked flexing his arm, ˝and how I caused the prison break.˝

Alexander sighed in annoyance, ˝You obviously used Kowalski's super-ray to increase your size and you knew that, when set on a high enough level, it blows the fuses in the entire zoo, creating an opening for the remaining reptile house inhabitants to escape.˝

The frog's smile dropped, ˝Geez, thanks for ruining my moment,˝ Barry squatteed and then jumped back, did a backflip in mid-air, and landed on top of the clock tower, ˝Show off,˝ grumbled the reptile. ˝I'm sure my late associates mentioned a deal,˝ the monitor gave a single nod, ˝Good, at least they did one thing right, well here it is. You become my right hand reptile. When the birds return, we take them out together and the zoo will be ours.˝

What to do, what to do… Alexander looked at all the big animals, standing there in fear, he looked at the unconscious girls, suspended in the air, and then his look finally landed back on the red and blue amphibian on top of the tower, ˝So, what do you say, partner?˝

The monitor formed an evil smile…

**Oh no, what will his decision be… Ok, this one, I'm sure you already know.**

**BTW, is there anyone out there who knows how to play 54-card tarot, I know how to play, but I don't know the correct English expressions for the individual plays.**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**6 – Challenge the bull**

I'll get to Alexander's answer soon, but first let's just check the landing gear on an airplane flying from Rochester, back to LaGuardia, ˝I can't believe we did this entire roadtrip for nothing,˝ the Private received a slap on the back of the head, ˝This wasn't a roadtrip soldier, it was a mission and it was a complete success.˝

Kowalski pulled out the abacus and moved some beads, ˝You're absolutely correct Skipper, given the fact that there were no actual goals to begin with, and even though we didn't achieve any, we got a perfect score.˝

˝You hear that Private… that's the sound of accomplishment,˝ the little penguin turned his heads in all plausible direction, ˝Sorry Skippah, but I can't hear it,˝ the captain slapped his forehead and sighed, ˝But wait, what are gonna do with Alexander, we didn't find the girl and I'm pretty sure he won't be too cheery about being frozen?˝

Skipper threw an uncertain look at Kowalski and Rico. The maniac shrugged while the lieutenant began writing something on his clipboard, ˝We could use the Lamotrigine prescribed for Marlene. It is a mood stabilizer after all.˝ The leader scratched his bottom beak, ˝well… I sure wouldn't want to ruin our success rate, so it'll have to do.˝

Now to the zoo, let me just recreate the scenario: Barry on top of the clock tower, Alexander in the courtyard right behind the entrance, the large mammals standing on the side and the three girls suspended from the arch above the entrance.

˝It is tempting, so I'll have to say yes.˝

˝Fine, be the sanctimonious fool. I'll just have to destroy you like all, wait, did you just say yes?˝ the monitor nodded, ˝But I had this whole speech prepared for when you decline my offer,˝ the frog sighed, ˝Looks like an amphibian can't have everything, but it will still be a pleasure to have you at my side.˝

The reptile broke into laughter, but only got a questioning look from the frog, he eventually regained his composure and wiped a tear from his eye, ˝Sorry, but I just enjoy screwing with my opponents *sigh*, this one I'm going to remember. An entire speech… priceless.˝

˝So you're not joining me?˝

˝Hell no! Seriously, you've just given yourself away with that offer. You're not really sure if you can beat me, are you?˝ the lizard grinned, waiting for the amphibian's response.

˝The offer was just a token of mercy,˝ Barry jumped from the tower, right in front of the reptile, ˝Now, the last time I checked, this wasn't a Japanese anime.˝

˝You're right, it isn't, we should stop talking and sta,˝ the medic was sent flying across the zoo. All the animals watched him soar, until he finally came down somewhere behind the lemur habitat. ˝Wow, don't know my own strength,˝ commented Barry, observing his hands. A smirk formed and he began jumping towards the monitor.

Alexander landed right on a bench, or at least what used to be a bench. He stood up and pulled a large splinter from his thigh, ˝That red and blue freak's been a thorn in my side for a long time, but he just crossed the line,˝ he let out a short snicker, ˝Man, why wasn't there anyone around to hear that one.˝ He heard something behind him and his natural reflexes to jump out the way kicked in, but the reptile just wasn't fast enough.

He was tackled from behind by the poisonous frog and once again sent flying, but this time against the wall of the reptile house. ˝I'm sorry, did that hurt?˝ the amphibian's mocking wasn't really welcomed. Alexander stood up and turned to face his opponent; he wiped some blood from his mouth and cracked his neck.

˝You know what, I'm glad you used the super-ray, otherwise this wouldn't be much of a fair fight.˝ The two began running towards each other, slowly picking up speed, they interlocked fingers, pressing down on the other, testing the opponent's strength.

The frog was superior, but the lizard wasn't about to let him know that, ˝Is that the best you got?˝ asked Barry, with a confident grin. 'Finding the right leverage, better weapon, weakness,… or cheating, cheating will work,' thought the medic. He jabbed his opponent in the stomach, using his tail. The unexpected maneuver broke Barry out of the stalemate.

Alexander threw two punches at the amphibian's head, followed by a kick to the stomach and an uppercut. The frog was thrown on his back. The monitor was breathing hard, but he knew this wasn't over; it never is with boss fights, except for Assassin's Creed 2, where you literally just keep on pressing x, until you beat the pope's ass.

The medic watched as his opponent slowly got up, Barry rubbed his jaw ˝Forgot about the tail, but it won't happen again.˝ Alexander spit on the ground, ˝You may be stronger, but I've got all the weapons,˝ said the reptile, referring to his claws. The frog smirked, ˝Too bad they won't do you any good.˝

It was already after noon, it was the hottest point of the day and a cold-blooded monitor was at his peak, he faked a strike with his right claw and snuck behind the amphibian's back. ˝Looks like you can't corner with all those muscles,˝ the medic sank his hand into the frog's back. The pain forced Barry to the ground, but he used his hands to brace himself.

˝Always protect the kidneys, you've only got the pair,˝ Alexander pulled out his claws and walked back to the front of his opponent, ˝Don't worry, all you have to do is fall asleep, I'll do the rest,˝ he said in a whisper.

The frog began laughing hysterically, ˝Uncertain about our career choice, are we?˝ he stood up and turned, so the monitor could see the wound heal, instantly, ˝Impressive, isn't it? The kitten wanted to play hero and she did land some decent cuts before falling to my touch,˝ Alexander listened to him, but he kept rubbing his eyes, because his vision was getting blurry, ˝imagine my surprise when all the cuts just healed.˝

The monitor's breathing was getting harder as well, Barry noticed the symptoms, ˝And it looks like you've just discovered that my poison's gotten a little stronger too.˝ Alexander dropped into a half kneeling position, bracing himself with a hand. The amphibian grabbed him by the tail and spun him around, exactly like you would in a hammer throw, and, once again, sent him flying across the zoo.

The reptile landed in the center of the courtyard and was soon met with the concerned looks of the zoo residents; he picked himself up and, in spite of his blurry vision, managed to spot his bag. ˝Just what I need,˝ he began running towards it, but was stopped by the frog that just fell out of the sky and pinned him down. ˝If you hadn't moved, this wouldn't have happened,˝ Barry turned around to see the lizard's goal, ˝Oh, I see, you wanted to get your purse. Nice try.˝

'Another hysterical laughter, can't that toad keep his mouth shut… hmm, that gives me a nasty idea,' the medic began gathering mucus from his throat. Barry was too busy celebrating to notice Alexander hock a loogie right into his mouth.

The frog looked like he was choking, holding his throat, making the various noises. The monitor used the opportunity to get rid of his opponent. He threw Barry off, using his hind legs and made another attempt at the duffel bag. The amphibian looked like he was about to throw up, ˝Man that was nasty.˝

˝Drama queen,˝ commented one of the mammals. The frog turned to them with an angry glare, ˝Who said that?… that's what I thought.˝ He turned back to where the monitor was before, but there was no sign of his opponent, he growled and began hoping, in search of the medic.

Meanwhile, inside the alligator enclosure, ˝Not exactly the best hiding spot, but then again, it's only temporary,˝ Alexander opened his bag and pulled out three syringes. ˝Pardon me for interrupting, but who are you again?˝ asked Roger, the habitat owner. The monitor didn't turn around, ˝I'm friends with the penguins.˝

˝Oh, well any friend of the penguins' is a friend of mine,˝ the medic didn't really listen, there were other things on his mind right now, he stuck the first needle into his back, the second in his head and the last one, into his chest. The alligator yapping, it was so annoying, but the monitor simply stopped paying attention, he grabbed a few medical supplies, ˝Watch my bag, Ok.˝

Alexander jumped out of the habitat, his pupils narrowed, his senses sharpened. Barry was close, he could taste the frog. The time had come for the tables to turn, for the prey to become the predator. With a scalpel on his back, tied with a wire, he headed towards the reptile house and jumped into bush.

There he was, the amphibian, coming out of the building, an angry expression on his face. 'A stealth attack, pathetic, a face to face encounter, perfect,' the medic jumped out of the bushes and received the undivided attention of Barry. ˝Didn't think you'd be the one resorting to cheating,˝ the amphibian was pointing at the scalpel the lizard was now holding.

Alexander smirked, ˝It's just a statement,˝ and stuck the knife into the ground, ˝Now where were we?˝ The frog jumped at the monitor with an incredible speed, almost invisible to the naked eye, but basically moving in slow motion for the medic. He was "redirected", by the monitor's fist and sent flying at a nearby wall.

˝Caffeine, directly into the brain, you wouldn't believe what that does to your senses, adrenaline, directly into your heart, it makes your body match the mind, and morphine into the spinal cord, not really necessary, but at least I won't feel the lactic acid.˝ Barry picked himself up and charged at the reptile, he was throwing random punches, someone of a small stature, that had always relied on the potency of his venom, couldn't be a skilled fighter.

Alexander wasn't just blocking the attacks, he was making his own move as well, much faster, he was able to land three hits, before having to block another blow. ˝We can both heal, if we keep this up, we'll never finish,˝ the medic was right, it was a pointless fight actually, ˝Then give up, you'll burn through your drugs before I'll tire.˝

The monitor scowled, 'He can heal, but I wonder how well he handles pain,' he jumped back, ˝You know, it is true that you can recover from almost any wound, but just know this, once you're dead, you're dead.˝ Barry's eyes widened and he began looking for the scalpel, from before. It was just a meter away, so he jumped to it and began pulling it, ˝What is this thing, Excalibur? Why won't it come out?˝

˝It's called a decoy,˝ Alexander swung the wire around Barry's right arm, ˝Let me introduce you to the greatest invention of Leonardo Gigli, the gigli saw.˝ The medic alternated between pulling the individual ends of the wire and was quickly cutting through the frog's flesh (google the gigli saw, and you'll see what it is). It all happened so fast, the amphibian had no time to properly react, but suddenly, his arm was off, lying on the floor.

Alexander wiped the wire clean with his tongue and threw it away. ˝You think that'll stop me, I can re-grow limbs just like you,˝ the monitor smirked, ˝Is this your first time? ˝ The frog formed a questioning look, but then it hit him, the pain, the incredible pain. Recovering from individual wounds was simple, but this was worse than death.

The wound was already gone, and the newly formed skin was stretching, the cells ripping under the tension, each adding to another electric shock to the central nervous system. Where no bones were, new began forming. Calcium was being ripped out of other bone cells to form the new limb, the torture was therefore spread through the entire body.

The monitor watched as Barry let out one scream after another, rolling on the ground, holding his newly formed arm, his skin becoming pale, until the process seemed to have stopped. The frog came to a still and was panting; he turned his eyes to the reptile who was malevolently grinning, ˝And now for the Coup de grace.˝

The amphibian's eyes widened as a completely new sensation raced through his new limb, it was the new nerve cells forming. Each neuron was already excited to its max. Cold, warmth, touch and pain, all the senses, overly stimulated.

If you could pit it in a poetic / scientific maner, it would feel something like this: the cold of death, the heat of magma, a paper cut below you finger nail, mercury, running through a wound in an attempt to find a way to the other side, and of course the hand slowly being pulled into a meat grinder.

It was all too much for Barry, his vision became blurry and he finally fell into shock. ˝Took you long enough,˝ commented Alexander and picked him up, ˝You've got to be either a psycho or a masochist to enjoy that, fortunately for me, I'm both,˝ he carried the frog back to his habitat.

Meanwhile, at LaGuardia airport, four birds were leaving the grounds of the place in a toy car, ˝I can't believe how many parking tickets we got, whose bright idea was it to leave the car there anyway?˝ asked the leader. ˝Umm, you were the one driving Skippah,˝ the captain threw the tickets out of the car, ˝Yes, and like I said, the idea was genius. Kowalski, ETA to the zoo.˝

The lieutenant attempted to pull something from behind his back, but the second he let go of the steering wheel, the vehicle began zigzagging on the sidewalk. After realizing what he had done, the genius quickly seized control of the car again. He felt the angry glares of his team mates, ˝Well I can't give you the triple checked numbers on my abacus, but taking in account our velocity, and the distance, we should be seeing zoo gates in about an hour.˝

Back at the zoo, blackness, but then a strong odor causes your chest to expand and your eyes to shoot open. Iris woke up and jumped up, she immediately noticed Alexander by her side. ˝Sleep well?˝ she threw him a glare, but he continued with his grin.

The courtyard was already clearing, with the frog gone, the animals returned to their respective habitats. Only the otter, wildcat, monitor and raven remained. Marlene approached the medic from behind and tapped his shoulder, ˝Umm excuse me, but I just wanted to know what you did with Barry?˝ The reptile turned around and smirked, ˝Nothing… yet. I'll deal with him later. At the moment, you're on top of my priority list, if I had let anything happen to you, Skipper would've kill me.˝

˝Oh come on, you're exaggerating,˝ Alexander raised an eyebrow, ˝Yeah, you're right, he probably would,˝ added the girl.

˝How did you manage to get us up so quickly?˝ the lizard looked over to Sienna.

˝I used the new antibodies that my body formed after coming into contact with Barry's skin and the credits to the waking-up part all go to the smelling salt.˝

Marlene's look fell on Iris, who was still lying on the ground behind Alexander. It looked like she was trying send a message with facial expressions. ˝Oh would you look at the time, gotta go, come Sienna.˝ The wildcat was dragged away, leaving the bird and the reptile behind.

The raven got up and stretched her wings, the lizard turned to her, ˝Well I think I'll be going too, I'm probably gonna hit the gym and I still have to find out where the penguins went, not to mention taking care of…˝ he was cut off, by Iris, who wrapped her wings around him and kissed him. The monitor was taken by surprise, but he just closed his eyes and returned the token of affection, until… Alexander ended the moment. ˝What's wrong? I was just trying to thank you for everything.˝

˝Sorry, but I've got to get you back to my habitat A.S.A.P.,˝ the raven giggled, ˝Looks like somebody's in a rush.˝ The monitor smirked, but quickly shook it off and reformed the serious look, ˝It's not that, It's…˝ Iris collapsed, ˝… my saliva *groan*.˝

The penguins, in the park at the snow cone cart, ˝Enjoy every lick men, we've earned it.˝ Private was looking sad and Skipper stepped closer, ˝Don't feel bad about knocking out the vendor, he'll be back on his feet in no time.˝

˝It's not that, I'm sad because Alexander is still going to be all alone,˝ the captain gave him a pat on the back. ˝There, there soldier, I'm sure if anyone can find a girlfriend, it's that guy, now let's head back and thaw him up.˝

In the reptile house, blackness, but then a strong odor causes your chest to expand and your eyes to shoot open. Iris woke up and jumped up, she immediately noticed Alexander by her side, ˝Wow, déjà vu,˝ she looked around and noticed the habitat, ˝Why am I here?˝

˝Well… you kissed me and I hadn't taken my antibiotics before, so you kinda poisoned yourself,˝ the bird sighed, ˝Of course I did, like I said, I always fall for the wrong guys.˝ She turned to leave the terrarium, but was grabbed from behind. ˝We were in the middle of something back there and I only stopped because of your safety.

Iris turned around to see Alexander's evil grin and like before, she pounced on him, this time, knocking him over, and pulling him into a deep kiss, but the monitor wasn't about to be overpowered by a girl, he grabbed her and rolled around to get on top.

˝SWEET SMOKED SALMON! We're too late, the lizard's already eating that bird!˝ The medic's eyes widened and he quickly turned around to see the penguins, all with shocked expressions.

**What happened to Barry, no suggestions needed, I'll tell you soon.**

**Hint: If you've read my profile page, then you know that I'm a Saw fan**

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**7 – And That's a Wrap**

The penguins and the monitor starred at each other, not a word was uttered, until… ˝This isn't what it looks like,˝ tried Alexander. Rico shielded Private's eyes and Skipper cleared his throat, ˝Well umm, I expect to see you at the base in 20 minutes. Come on men, let's roll out!˝ The birds slid out of the reptile house.

˝Well that totally killed the mood… again,˝ the medic looked back down at the raven and grinned, ˝What's so funny?˝ he lowered his head and liked the feathers on her neck and then moved his head up to her ear-slit, ˝You know, we can still finish this.˝

20 minutes later in the penguin HQ, ˝Umm Skippah, what was Alexandah doing with Iris?˝ Oh no, the question, what now. Is it really time for the talk, ˝Ah young Private, there are many secrets to life, that you are yet to learn. Fortunately for us, we now have a doctor to pin the job on.˝

Speaking of the devil, the reptile dropped in, ˝Nice of you to join us,˝ greeted Skipper. ˝What a warm welcome, the total opposite of the cold shoulder you gave me a few days ago,˝ the captain shot an angry glare. ˝How did you manage to free yourself anyway?˝ asked the lieutenant.

˝Let's just say, that I've got a guardian angel,˝ replied the monitor. ˝It doesn't matter. Listen, we went over to your pals at the Bronx and they told us that you can whip up a mood stabilizer.˝

˝Lithium, valproate, carbamazepine, quetiapine, olanzapine, Lamotrigine,…˝

˝That last one!˝

˝Ok, but wouldn't you rather consider the lobotomy, it has none of the chemical side effects on the body.˝

The captain scowled, ˝Listen, that outburst you had can't happen again or I'll put you on ice, permanently.˝

˝Actually, I feel great, I haven't felt this good… well since never. I don't have any urges or anything, feel… happy.˝

Skipper raised and eyebrow and looked over to Kowalski, who just shrugged. ˝O-k… as for the drug, how soon can you have it ready?˝

˝I'll prepare a batch tonight, it should be finished in the morning.˝

˝Good, now listen up everybody, tomorrow we'll have our morning training, followed by a quick briefing and the day off.

The penguins and monitor exchanged high-fives and then left for their bunks. Alexander left the HQ with a mischievous grin on his face, ˝Don't worry my dark mistress, you'll receive my full attention, but first I have some other obligations first I have to tend to.˝

Some time later, a dark room, groaning was heard, the single figure inside was waking up. At first it was confused, so it stood up and tried to walk around. The figure felt the weight of a shackle on its leg, but decided to ignore it. Soon it found out the length of the chain and pulling it, triggered a mechanism that turned on the lights.

The figure was revealed to be Barry, still buff from the effects of the super-ray. He shielded his eyes at first, but soon adapted to the new environment. It was a small room, he saw the shackle around his ankle and a steel door on the wall opposite to the one the chain was attached to. There was a TV, on the wall on his right, which suddenly turned on.

˝Hello Barry,˝ it was Alexander, ˝I wanna play a game. You have intimidated other animals with your venomous touch long enough. It's time for you to experience the pain you have put them through. The room, in which you are located, will transform into an oven and also, if you fail to accomplish your task, your final resting place. Behind you, you will find the tools to your escape.˝ The frog turned around and saw a table with a surgical scalpel, a hacksaw, a rope and a vial filled with a purple substance.

˝I'm sure you will find, that losing a limb, doesn't always have to be the answer, but it's the least you can lose. You have one minute.˝ The screen turned to a timer which began the countdown. Barry grabbed the chain and began pulling it, trying to get it out of the wall, but it was no use, the screws were too tight, ˝FUCK YOU ALEXANDER! FUCK YOU! YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN!

He looked at the table and grabbed the hacksaw and began sawing his shackle. Well you can guess that he was about to find out the same thing as the two victims from the first Saw movie, ˝This thing can't cut shit.˝ He threw the tool at the wall and looked back at the TV; 34 seconds left.

Back on the table, he grabbed the vial and looked at the label; "Antidote", Barry stood there, going through the options in his head, return to normal, slip out of the restraints. Keep the life, but lose the power, ˝No way am I drinking this.˝ He put it back down and grabbed the rope, he sat down and tied it around his leg, above the shackle. He reluctantly grabbed the hacksaw again and brought it in its place. His breathing quickened, ˝Come on Barry… it'll grow back.˝

Time seemed to slow down as he closed his eyes and began moving the saw back and forth. He bit his lip, trying to fight the pain, to hold in his screams, but he had no choice but to stop after reaching the bone. The frog removed the tool from the bloody wound. He grabbed his leg and screamed, after finally calming down he saw it all just heal back, ˝NO! FUCK! DAMN IT!˝ All the pain for nothing, he looked at the TV; 17 seconds.

How does it feel, to actually see your life, compressed into mere seconds. ˝Fine! I'll do it,˝ Barry grabbed the vial and drank its contents, he was soon shrunk back to what he was, the puny, yet still untouchable, amphibian. His foot was now small enough to get out of the restraints; 10 seconds.

He hoped towards the door, he pushed it in all direction, but it didn't budge; 7 seconds. Barry looked up and saw the handle, he jumped and grabbed it. His entire body weight was pulling down on it, but it didn't turn; 4 seconds.

That's when it hit him; 3. The antidote was never one of the options; 2. It was just a trap, the saw was the choice; 1, 0. Flames started coming from holes in the wall. A frog can't sweat, and its skin has to stay moist.

Barry felt the air become unbreathable, the flames weren't touching him, but he still felt their heat radiate on his body. He looked at his hand, the skin was already cracking from the fluid loss. He leaned back at the door, but it was already white-hot. He had to jump away, but not before receiving a burn on his back.

He remembered the instruction on what to do in a fire, he laid on the ground, but this was a furnace, not an open fire. The amphibian's lungs soon dried up from the hot air and his eyeballs cracked up. The flames continued until he was reduced to nothing more than a charred corpse.

Alexander was sitting in a chair in front of a computer monitor, there was an expression of disappointment on his face. ˝A wolf would've chewed off its own paw to escape, knowing that it wouldn't grow back, that's how strong its survival instinct is. You were unworthy of the power you took˝

With a flip of a switch, he turned off the monitors, and the room went black.

**That's it, hope you liked it. Special thanks to Hipturtle15 for reviewing all the chapters. I have no idea how school is going to affect my writing, so don't expect too much from me. Here's what Leonardo says.**

**Art is never finished, only abandoned.**


End file.
